Take it from the Top
by That one Mudkip
Summary: (Prequel to Secrets not meant to be Uncovered) So, this story stretches all the way back to the day Crystal and Mal first met, and going to the point where Crystal enters TDAS, and meets him again. Problem is, she's lost all her memories, and doesn't remember a single thing about Mal or her past. MalxOC
1. Acts of kindness aren't always rewarding

**Hey guys! Mudkip here! If you haven't read the spoilers on the last chapter of my previous story and you want to, go ahead. Anyways, for those of you still here, this is the prequel to my first story, Secrets not Meant to be Uncovered, revealing a little(OK alot) about Crystal's past and how she got on to Total Drama All Stars. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: only Crystal, Carolyn, Maddi, Em, and Josh belong to me. Everything else is not mine.**

Chapter 1: An act of kindness isn't always rewarded nicely

So... With a million dollars in hand, the five of us(Zoey, Mike, Gwen, Cam, and me, Crystal)floated along the remains of the island. I felt something poking out of my back pocket. I pulled it out, and I saw a picture of a girl with long black hair with a boy with brown hair and devilish eyes. It hit me: this is what I had forgotten when I got hit on the head! Confused? I guess I should take it from the top.

My life is pretty normal, but it was never normal back when I was in middle school. I'll get to that later. So, we were pretty much at the last month of 11th grade, and yet still no one acted serious. So basically, it was havoc at school, and I was so ready to get out of that place! The bell rang, and a million teens flooded out, pushing me along. Somehow, my friends Carolyn, Maddi, Em, and Josh all found me. I guess the blue bangs covering my forehead helped them find me.

"C'mon Crystal let's go!" Carolyn said gleefully. Always the optimistic. We headed over to my house, as it was our daily routine. In my bedroom, it was neat and tidy except for an out of place picture. Puzzled, I glanced at it and stuffed it in my pocket. I sighed. Maddi and Em looked at each other like _Here we go again!_ because this picture reminded me of long ago.

_*Flashback age eleven*_

_There was a scrawny, tan boy with dark brown hair covering his right eye was sitting by himself at the playground. Being a loner, he was an easy bully magnet._

_"You're such a loser!" The main bully said._

_"Freak!" One of his sidekicks added. They kept taunting him until a certain girl showed up._

_"What's your deal?" The girl asked angrily._

_"Ooh look, it's Pokémon trainer Pisstal! Is she gonna use her Pikachu on me?" The bully said with fake fear in his voice. The girl glared at him and adjusted her glasses._

_"It's Crystal, thank you very much," she said. Yeah. That girl was me."And seriously, do you guys not have a life or something if all you do is bully this guy? I thought you guys were rich enough to have a Wii!" The bully stood there infuriated. But he managed to turn this into another taunt._

_"It looks like someone has a crush here, eh guys?" The bully said as the rest of them made kissing noises._

_"Really,"I replied flatly with a roll of my eyes."Have you ever considered the fact that you're a brain short of a person?" By now, his face was red from anger._

_"Grr..."He swung at me, but I dodged him._

_"Yeah. I've been throttled enough by those guys long enough to predict your moves," I explained and pointed to another group of guys._

_"Why you little-" he cried in frustration."This isn't over freak! And you!" He pointed at me."You don't know what's coming to you!" He stomped off, his posse following him. I stretched my arm out to help the boy up and he grabbed my wrist. Hard._

_"Owowowowowow!" I yelled, wincing in pain."Relax! I'm not here to make fun of you! So please don't mercilessly kill me!" The boy leaped to his feet and got way too close to my face for comfort, still holding a tight and painful grip on my wrist. His piercing black eyes with dark circles around them shot daggers at me._

_"Then what do you want?" He growled in a dark voice.__"Fragile girls like you shouldn't hang around people you don't know. They could get seriously hurt."_

_"Ok, 1.I-I'm not fragile," I said with real fear rising in my voice."A-and 2. I just came to help!" He dropped the grip on my wrist._

_"Help,huh?" He muttered to himself. He let go of my wrist. It was swelling up."Well thanks."_

_"I'm Crystal," I said. I just waved, considering if I offered a handshake, he might make my wrist hurt even more._

_"I'm Mal, Crystal," he said my name with a more mischievous tone in his voice. I glanced at him with fear in my eyes, while rubbing my swollen wrist._

**And that's a wrap to the first chapter! What does this tell us? What's gonna happen? What other questions are there? Find out in the next chapter!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. A slice from the past

**Hey guys! New chapter is up. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama is not mine.**

Chapter 2: A slice of the past

*_Continuing flashback*_

_"Well... Thanks for telling me that," I said nervously."Why were they bullying you?"_

_"Why would they not?" Mal asked harshly."I've got godda-" He gasped and his hair stuck straight up."Those darn whipper-snappers with their teasing and their-" He said that in an old man's voice and __gasped again."I've got goddamn multiple personality disorder," Mal snapped without hesitating._

_"Cool,"I said. Mal grinned evilly at me and I was back to being scared. He leaned even closer to me, having our faces only 1 inch apart. I wasn't sure if I should back away slowly, or just run away screaming._

_"You know, since you helped me, I should return the favor," Mal said viciously. A million things ran through my head of what he might do next. I __started backing away slowly as he inched closer and closer to me. I stopped in my tracks as he placed a knife below my lower lip. "Don't move," he growled. Even if I tried to move, he had a tight grip on my shoulder, preventing me from doing anything. He began to cut the area under my lower lip. _

_"Please, stop!"I yelled in pain as tears fell down my face. He just covered my mouth and began to cut even more. Finally, he stopped, leaving a long gash under my lower lip. I dropped to my knees, covering the cut._

_"Oh, just kill me, why don't you," I sobbed, feeling a burning pain. Mal just smirked._

_"Now why would I do any more harm to a beauty like you?" He asked smugly and walked off, whistling, twirling the knife in his hand._

_*end flashback*_

"*Ahem!* So! Crystal,"Josh said rather annoyed."Did you hear that Chris McLain is coming to choose one of us to be in Total Drama All Stars?" I nodded as I rubbed the scar below my lower lip, right where Mal had cut me. I was still thinking about my past.

*_Flashback, age 12*_

_It had been roughly 3 months since Mal had cut me. I hoped that was the only encounter I would have with Mal, but I was wrong. I was heading home when a hand grabbed my bruised wrist and pulled me into an alley. My expression changed from slightly confused/frightened to annoyed when I saw Mal leaning over me._

_"Oh, boy. It's you again," I mumbled with extra sarcasm in my voice."I just couldn't wait to be with your sunshiny, child-safe personality again!"_

_"Actually, that would be my other personality, Mike," Mal corrected. I rolled my eyes and got up, walking out of the alley. If there's anything I hate, it's spending time with an evil psychopath in a dark alley. Mal just followed me. I turned to face him, anger flashing in my eyes._

_"What do you want?!"I asked, extremely PO'ed."Care to stab me again?"_

_Mal smirked."Someone's angry." My eyes narrowed._

_"Why wouldn't I be? After helping you out, you decide to scare the sh*t out of me and stab me, leaving me bleeding like h*ll!" I exclaimed, not even caring about the language I was using."And now you're just stalking me for no plain f*cking reason! So, what. Do. You. Want?" Tears were brimming in my eyes. Mal looked impressed by what I said and kissed my cheek._

_"I just wanted to drop by, sweetie," he said calmly. My eyes narrowed even more, or just as narrow as they can get._

_"I am nobody's sweetie, especially not your's!"I snapped and dashed off, before I could give him the pleasure of seeing me crying again. I ran back to my house and headed to my room, flopping onto my bed, sobbing._

_Why can't Mal just leave me alone?_

_*end flashback*_

"Um... Crystal?"Maddi asked, snapping me out of my flashback."You OK?" I realized my eyes were tearing up.

"Yeah," I muttered as I rubbed my eyes."Just peachy." I just listened to my friends' conversation. It tool all I had from bursting into tears.

**I noticed that I made Mal look a lot more jerky this time around. It was originally supposed to be a heart-felt love story but I replaced it with something a bit less romantic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Gone and Back

**New chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Total Drama and Kirby is not mine**

Chapter 3: Gone and Back

Just like Josh had said yesterday, Chris McLain had come to our school. I couldn't care less if I got in or not, as long as _he _wasn't there. But what were the chances of that happening?

_*Flashback, age_ _12*_

_So it was in the middle of the summer and I was just casually shooting hoops with my basketball until I heard it- whistling. It was-you guessed it!-Mal. How I know, because it was the same tune being whistled when I had my little *Ahem!* accident with a knife._

_"There you are," he said playfully. I rolled my eyes, already tempted to throw my basketball at him._

_"Please don't cut me with a knife again," I muttered mainly to myself, but I bet Mal heard._

_"Don't worry, there's no knife this time," he said viciously. Gee, that's reassuring. Now instead of an evil psychopath with a knife here, it's just an evil psychopath. Great._

_"What do you want?" I snapped."Have some other weapon to kill me with?"I stopped dribbling my basketball and turned to face Mal. He grinned maliciously at me so__ I did the natural thing: I threw the basketball at his face and ran._

_"Crapcrapcrapcrap.." I muttered as I ran."I am so screwed!" With adrenaline, fear, and excitement powering me, I ran far from his reach, and I was back home. But the next time I would see him, he would seriously kill me. Right now, explaining what happened to the basketball would be the least of my problems._

_Because Mal was probably out to hunt me down right now._

_*end flashback*_

I rubbed my head in confusion. Not only because I was trying to solve for x, but of all these flashbacks I was getting. Why now? All I wanted to do was push those memories away from my life. Mal had done nothing but torment me just because he loved me-my pain and misery. Small tears welled up in my eyes but I rubbed them away. No matter what, I will never let anyone treat me like Mal had. And in order to do that, I couldn't show anyone any weakness. Because that only led me to...

_*flashback, age 12*_

_Summer was over, and I started 7th grade with contacts replacing my glasses. I had almost forgotten about Mal, mainly because his much nicer personality, Mike, had gained control ever since I hit his head with the basketball. So I headed towards school, humming Gourmet Race(From Kirby) happily. What could possibly go wrong? _

_"Hi Mike!" I chirped happily. The spiky haired boy smiled at me, showing a cute gap between his teeth. _

_"Hey, Crystal!" He said in a much higher voice. "I'll see you after school, right?" I beamed at him and nodded. I became a lot softer over the summer, as I stopped cursing and became less sarcastic. By the end of the day, I headed out of school pretty happy until someone placed a tight grip on my wrist. The same wrist that got crushed when I met-_

_"Hello, Crystal. Never thought I'd see you again," A dark voice growled. My eyes widened. Just as I felt safe, he came back. I was paralyzed in fear. He slammed his body against mine, sending me crashing into a wall._

_"Ow!" I muttered. Mal smirked, enjoying my slight pain._

_"So your glasses are gone," he purred. Like that's important."It's so much easier to see the fear in your eyes now."_

_"W-What do you want?"I asked, feeling like the first time I met Mal- terrified._

_"Just going back to where we left off," Mal explained flatly."Where you hit me in the head with a basketball." My eyes widened._

_"Please don't kill me!" I squeaked. He just chuckled._

_"Don't worry, you're not going to die-yet,"he growled."I'm just going to make you sorry you ever crossed me." I shut my eyes, preparing for the pain to start._

_*end flashback*_

**Sorry this took so long. I had to write it, then re-write it, and then re-re-write it, and I'm still not so sure with this chapter. But I still hoped you liked it and a hopefully better written chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Congratulations

**New chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Total Drama is not mine**

Chapter 4:Congratulations

I walked out of school only to be barricaded by a ton of confetti.

"What the?!"I exclaimed. Someone stuck a party hat on my head and put one of those party blowers in my mouth. I spat it out."What's going on?!"

"Congrats!" Chris said."You win a spot on Total Drama All Stars!"

"What?!" I cried."But why?!"

"Sign here," Chris said, ignoring my question. I reluctantly signed. Like I probably said before, just as long as _he_ wasn't there, I'm cool. My luck can't be that bad, right?

_*flashback age 12*_

_I awoke in a room filled with white. I guess I was in the hospital. My body hurt like nuts, mainly because I was covered in bruises. It was a little fuzzy, but I remembered Mal had physically hurt me in like ten different ways, varying from slamming my head against the wall to throwing punches at my face. I __also remember collapsing onto the ground afterwards in pain, and Mal whispering in my ear "So long, my angelic Crystal," before walking off, whistling. Anything else he did I couldn't remember and I blacked out after he walked off._

_"So! You're awake," a doctor said."Do you remember what happened?" My brow furrowed. I could just say to him-"Well you see doc, I accidentally angered an evil psychopath named Mal by throwing a basketball at his face and help release his nicer personality Mike. Somehow Mal came back and decided to have his revenge by seriously injuring me and I ended up in this hospital to heal. Make sense doc?" But then again, if I said that, I might be sent to an insane asylum. And for some weird reason, I didn't want to tell the doctor about what Mal had done months ago and what he did yesterday. Not because I was afraid, but I felt a tingly feeling in me. It was something other than fear, but it was hard to tell. So I just shook my head and said "I don't remember."_

_The doctor nodded."I understand. You're head was always in a fragile state ever since you were born. But you'll be back on your feet in about a week." _

_"Great..." I muttered, wincing from all the pain."One week until I see that same psychopath again."_

_*end flashback* _

"Ok, why me?" I asked again.

"You're profile, personality, clothing, looks, it's perfect!" Chris complimented.

"Uh... So when do I start?"I asked. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Relax, you won't start until episode seven,"Chris answered.

"How do I know when that is?" I asked.

"Oh, we'll let you know when," Chris replied mischievously.

"Um...Ok..."I muttered.

"OMG!"A crowd of girls surrounded me."You got in!" I looked at them, confused.

"Do I know you?" I asked the crowd of girls. They giggled.

"She's talking to us! Oh my gosh!" One of them squealed. I backed away slowly.

"This is so weird..." I said to myself as I ran off. I raced back home and checked to see what was going to happen anyways. I watched a promo of Total Drama All Stars. They introduced the characters, but one of them looked awfully familiar. I checked his name. My eyes widened and I buried my face into my hands.

Apparently my luck is that bad.

**Meh. I didn't describe Mal's revenge too well. Anyways, that's a wrap to chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. It's Him

**Hey guys! New chapter is now up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OC Crystal.**

Chapter 5:It's him

I couldn't help but stare in awe. Mike was one of the competitors. The same Mike from my past. And if he was there, so was Mal.

_*flashback, age 12*_

_It had been a while since I left the hospital, but my body still hurt like crap. I decided to take a walk during the night anyways. And just as I unfortunately expected, I ran into Mal._

_"Still healing, I see?" Mal asked, teasing me. Fustrated, I slightly pushed Mal away, and in return he pushed me even harder, sending me crashing to the ground. I yelped in pain._

_"Let me guess, you haven't told the cops a single thing?" Mal asked. I said nothing, avoiding Mal's gaze, but I could still feel him smirking at me._

_"Crystal, Crystal, Crystal. Such a beautiful, obedient girl. Not that I mind though." He chuckled darkly."I knew it was a good idea to befriend you." It took a lot of my courage to start glaring at him._

_"I'm not your friend, Mal," I spat, which took all my courage to say._

_"So I'm your enemy?" Mal asked as he made a pouty face."That hurt my feelings."_

_"Like you have any," I scoffed._

_"But I don't believe the fact that I'm your enemy if you haven't told anyone about all of your little 'accidents',"he purred."And why is that?" _

_"Because-" I stopped myself just in time. Was I really going to say that?_

_"Because what?" He cooed softly, trying to get the truth from me. I couldn't say that this murderous evil psychopath was- No. Forget it. He leaned over to my eye level, and placed a hand under my chin, making me look straight into his black eyes. And I felt it again. That same tingly sensation you felt when you're in-_

_"Love," I whispered , my eyes softening. Mal raised an eyebrow._

_"What was that?" He asked, practically taunting me. "I didn't hear you." __I bit my lip nervously. I can't admit it to him, I'm not even sure if-_

_"I'm in love with you," I said softly, looking away from him shyly, blushing. Mal's grin widened all the way to a cruel smile._

_"Oh, perfect. A little girl I've abused for a year hasn't even told a single soul about me, just because of some silly feeling she has for me?" He ridiculed. He started laughing, and my eyes started to sting, a fresh batch of tears coming. Instead, my eyes narrowed and I slowly rose to my feet. I gave a swift kick to his cheek, and I dashed off. Even with all the pain and agony slowing me down, I ignored it and ran off. Not home, but somewhere else._

_*end flashback*_

**That's another chapter down! So, the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Swan Dive

**New chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**Warning: Contains swear words and a suicidal attempt. Don't worry, nobody died so far. That's why it says** _**attempt.**__  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue**

Chapter 6: Swan dive

_*flashback, age 12*_

_Running. What was I running away from? I wasn't running away from anything. I was just running to a certain somewhere. A quick recap, I kinda sorta accidentally told Mal how I felt about him, he didn't care at all, I kicked him, and that's how I got here. Running. Even with all this physical pain I was feeling(along with emotional pain), I kept running until I reached the spot- the lake. I stopped running and slowly walked up to the shore._

_"If he loves misery, he's gonna love this," I said quietly. A tear ran down my cheek. I jumped in just as I heard someone yell "Crystal, NO!" But it was too late. I was already in the lake. Quickly, I blacked out from air loss._

_..._

_I woke up in a grassy patch of land. Wait a sec...I wasn't dead. Mal was looking over me and he smiled, a real genuine smile. I noticed he was soaking wet. He wrapped his arms around me joyfully._

_"Crystal," he said happily."You're alive!" I slid out of his grip. DAMNIT! Why?!_

_"What happened?" I mumbled, just realizing I was drenched as well(duh I jumped into a lake!)._

_"I saw you attempting to kill yourself so I saved you." Mal explained. I glared at him._

_"Damnit Mal I was supposed to die!" I yelled angrily._

_"Why Crystal? Why did you want to?" He asked sadly, surprisingly not teasing me. I felt like exploding. That bastard! Why do you think I wanted to die?! Should I call Sherlok to help? Here's a hint Mal, the reason I almost killed myself was YOU. I held my tongue for a second, but then I just let the words out._

_"What do you FUCKING think?! I'm sick of you torturing me! I can't even believe you saved me!"I shouted."You'd probably just pull out some popcorn and enjoy the show! You live to see me suffer so I bet dying wouldn't make a big difference! Yet you still keep me from doing it! Geez, what are you, bipolar?!" Mal's eyes filled with sadness._

_"Crystal, I'm sorry. What can I do to make you forgive me?" He pleaded. I glared at him even more._

_"Oh, what can YOU do?! Well for starters, you can cut the douchebag play, stop acting like an asshole, and quit being a giant DICK!" I yelled, my voice filled with rage._

_"Please-" Mal started. I cut him off._

_"Save it Mal," I snapped bitterly as I got up to my feet."You should have never helped me, just like how I never should have helped you." I walked off silently, leaving Mal only able to stare in awe._

_*end flashback*_

**... I'm shocked, and I'm writing the story! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon! Till then, happy New Years!**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Questions

**I've got a new name now! Plus a new chapter is up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own. So don't sue. Thanks!**

Chapter 7:Questions

I sighed and flopped onto my bed. For some reason, I didn't want to see Mike again. But after all these years, I still loved Mal. But would he still remember me from all these years?

...Would he still be alive? Tears formed in my eyes. "Argh..." I muttered to myself. "Why can't you let him go?"

_*flashback, age 12*_

_Why can't you let him go? I thought to myself. He doesn't care, he probably only saved you to torture you some more. I sighed. A tear slipped down my cheek. I was out for a walk and most of my bruises healed. It was about a week after I almost killed myself, and I was still pretty depressed._

_Well at least I can decide how I feel without changing my mood every 5 seconds, the little voice in my head said crossly._

_That's when I heard it- that same tune being whistled. I started to walk off quickly away from the sound. It was him again. _

_"Crystal," A voice said. Another tear slid down my cheek as I turned to face him. I took a small breath._

_"What do you want, Mal?" I asked shakily. Mal looked at his feet awkwardly, which was really un-Mal like. This should be interesting..._

_"I'm sorry,"He said quietly. Well, it's about freaking time! I sighed._

_"Me too," I mumbled. I leaned in and pressed my lips against his. When I let go, I slapped his cheek._

_"That's for everything," I said bitterly. Mal smirked deviously, and I could tell his royal jerkiness was back._

_"Both the slap AND the kiss?" He asked suspiciously. My cheeks started to heat up._

_"Shut it!" I snapped."But... Yeah." I blushed even more. Mal gave me a quick kiss on the lips._

_"Well, see you!"He said in a teasingly manner and walked off. By now, my cheeks were burning hot and were also probably super-red._

_"Geez, that jerk..." I mumbled dreamily as I touched my lips._

_*end flashback*_

I sighed again. After all he's done, why can't you? I spent the rest of the day watching some of the Total Drama episodes throughout the seasons. As I watched some of the fourth season, I mainly focused on Mike. They introduced his other personalities, some I didn't know. I guess they came after he left. They showed Chester, the old man, Svetlana, the Russian gymnast, Vito, the tough Italian guy, and Manitoba Smith, a cocky, sexist, adventurous Australian (According to the wiki).But I noticed that never introduced Mal. Where was he? Was Mike right a couple years ago? Was Mal never coming back?

If that was true, that would be really sucky and really awesome at the same time.

**They made up! This is going to be so romantic from now on... Right?(Laughs evilly) You'll just have to wait and see! Anyways, the next chapter will up soon! **

**-That one Mudkip(or just Mudkip)**


	8. A new friend

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OC and the new OC coming in (spoilers).**

Chapter 8:A new friend

Besides my four friends I have right now, I used to have a special friend besides Mal. And let's just say she had a specific role in my life...

_*flashback, age 12*_

_It was a regular day at school, and I was sitting on the curb reading a book._

_"Um, hi,"A small, shy voice said."What's your name?" I looked up and saw a girl. For the past year, the only friend I talked to was Mal(I need more friends). Well, we were a little more than friends... Anyways, the girl kinda looked like a younger version of me- small, wearing glasses, black hair in a ponytail, and some other stuff. But she had a walker with her._

_"I'm Crystal. Crystal Lee," I said, introducing myself. "What's your's?"_

_"I'm Kaitlin,"She answered a bit nervously. I smiled warmly._

_"Hey, no need to be shy!" I comforted."You're pretty cool!"_

_"Really?" She asked, hope shining in her eyes."Some people have been talking rudely about me so I was worried you would do the same. You know, because of my walker."_

_"I don't mind. I've befriended lots of quirky people," I responded."For example-" WHACK! A soccer ball hit me in the forehead. I crashed to the ground._

_"Whoops," Mal said as he walked up to me."Sorry, Crystal." He kissed my forehead just as I got up. I'm starting to like this new Mal. He picked up the soccer ball and walked off. I blushed. Kaitlin giggled._

_"That guy," I said, pointing to Mal._

_"He likes you doesn't he?" She asked. I nodded, a bit dazed._

_"Do you like him back?" She also asked, interested._

_"Yeah," I answered sheepishly. Kaitlin smiled nicely._

_"You're lucky that someone besides your parents like you," Kaitlin said a little __bit wistfully. I raised an eyebrow._

_"I'm your friend, right?" I asked."That means I like you too! As a friend, though. I don't judge people by their medical disorders, but how they act. The guy who just hit me with a soccer ball has Multiple Personality Disorder, but I don't mind! I don't mind that you have a walker either!" Kaitlin smiled warmly. How come Mal wasn't this easy to befriend?_

_Speaking of which, just like that, I had gained a new friend... For now._

_*end flashback*_

I sighed for about the twentieth time that day. Aside from those certain crowds of stalkers wanting my autograph along with other stuff and knowing I was going to see the guy who ruined my life sooner or later, I get flashbacks about HOW Mal tore my life apart. Kaitlin never deserved the fate she got... But if I said any more I'd be spoiling the story(Fourth wall broken!). She was just another reason why I should have forgotten about Mal long ago. But for some different reason, I just couldn't.

**And that's the end to yet another chapter! Just to warn you guys- the next chapter will have a devastating surprise... But you'll have to wait to find out! The next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Backstabber

**New chapter is now up! Enjoy, everybody!**

**Warning-Something really bad happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama but I do own the plot to my story.**

Chapter 9-Backstabber

So you're probably wondering what Kaitlin's fate I've been talking about was. It's... It's not pretty.

*_Flashback, age 13*_

_Kaitlin and I became awesome friends. I learned about her medical condition while I told her about my life. I had finally found happiness and was able to keep it for a while, but all of that was going to change... Mal and I were talking when he kissed my cheek and said-"I've got something I have to do." There were obviously two things wrong about this when this happened._

_One- His voice had an evil tone to it... The same one he used when he cut me._

_Two- When he stood up, I noticed there was something shiny and pointy in his back pocket._

_My suspicious instincts kicked in and I followed Mal a few paces behind. He pulled out the thing out of his pocket-which was a knife. What was he going to do? He rounded the corner and when I went around it, I saw Mal quietly walk up to a girl with a walker. He r__aised the knife. That's when I realized- the girl was Kaitlin._

_"No Mal don't!" I yelled but he didn't listen. He brought the knife down to Kaitlin's back._

_"Kaitlin, LOOK OUT!" I screamed, terrified. She looked up towards me._

_"Crystal-?" She asked just as she collapsed to the ground. Mal pulled the knife out of her back and walked off whistling._

_"No Kaitlin no!" I cried. It was too late. Kaitlin's back was bleeding, and she was bleeding to death. I didn't have a cell phone with me, so there was nothing I could do."Kaitlin... I'm sorry... You didn't deserve this..." I sobbed. She smiled faintly._

_"It's OK..." She whispered as she drew her last breath._

_"NO!" I screamed. Fear overcame my body as my knees buckled, and everything went black._

_..._

_I woke up in a white room. Phew... It was just a bad dream. Kaitlin's still alive. It was just a dream..._

_"Crystal?"A high-pitched voice said. A boy with spiky hair walked into the room._

_"Mike?" I asked. It was Mal's nicer personality, the only one I got to meet besides Chester. I got out of the bed._

_"Don't!" He exclaimed."You need rest."_

_"No, I don't," I protested."Why are you in control? Mal never let any other personality take control."_

_Mike shrugged."I don't know. Do you not remember what happened?"_

_"What?"I asked, my voice shaky._

_"T-there's no easy way to put this but..."_

_"But what?"I questioned, afraid of what he might say._

_"Kaitlin..." He said in a small voice."Kaitlin's dead..." It wasn't a bad dream. It really happened. _

_She's dead._

_"Oh no..."_

_My best friend was dead._

_"Nononono..."_

_My best friend was murdered by Mal, the one I loved._

_"NOOOOOO!"_

_I dropped to my knees and began crying. Hard._

_*end flashback*_

**Poor Crystal. Hope you liked it and the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner or later!**


	10. Dreams

**New chapter up, fresh from writing... Sorta! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: TD is not mine. What a shocker**

Chapter 10: Dreams

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't have that one dream again. I slowly drifted off.

...

I crashed into a pink world. Where was I now? Four different people were sitting around a table. They looked similar, but yet had distinct characteristics.

"Eh yo, what game do we play now?" The guy with the gelled hair(and no shirt) said.

"We've got bigger problems ve must deal vith!" A girl(?) with a thick Russian accent wearing makeup reminded."Ze malevolent one iz coming!"

"Aw, kids these days!"The guy with a hunched back complained."Coming back, and wanting revenge! Back in my day, we'd just forgive everything that had happened!"

"Well he's not like that," a guy with a cowboy hat said. He had a bad Australian accent as well."He's coming back for revenge!"

"Who's coming back?" I asked. They all stared at me. The old man slowly walked up to me.

"Who are you? And why do you look so dang familiar?" He asked and knocked my head a couple times.

"You must be Chester," I said and rubbed my head. The Australian raised and eyebrow.

"Funny. I thought shielas like you just help around the house,"He said.

"So, who are ya, toots?" The shirtless guy asked.

"I'm Crystal. Crystal Lee." I adjusted my hat, which was on my head for some reason. "So, who's coming back?"

"Ze malevolent one!" The Russian said, frightened.

"Um, Svetlana, he wouldn't happen to look like this?" I asked and pulled out a picture of Mal, ignoring the fact that I got her name right. I showed them the picture.

"Aah! It's him!" Chester cried. I stuffed it back in my pocket, and looked up, only to see everyone trembling, even the Australian and the Italian(I think...)

"Manitoba, Vito, what's wrong?" I asked, confused, still ignoring the fact I got their names dead right again.

"H-how do you have that?" Manitoba said. I shrugged.

"It's just a picture," I comforted.

"Ey yo, it's dat goomba, Mal!" Vito exclaimed. Manitoba punched his arm.

"Hush, mate! We don't want to say his name! It's not safe!" He said angrily.

"Wait, it's him?! Oh crap!" I cried. The ground started trembling.

"Aw... This can't be good." Chester predicted. I looked up and saw a portrait of Mike, only to burn up into a portrait showing a silhouette of someone in a blood red background, and only his teeth and eyes were white. I could recognize that smile from anywhere.

"Why, hello," A dark voice said."Never thought I'd be out of that tower, but-" I dashed up to him, my fist ready to punch him. He grabbed hold of my wrist. He looked and faced me, then lifted me by my shirt.

"And who are you to mess with me?" He asked, giving me a seductive look. I raised an eyebrow.

"If you can let me go I'd be happy to tell you," I said flatly. He dropped the grip on my shirt.

"Thank you. I'm Crystal. Crystal-" Before I could finish Mal crashed his lips against mine, and he wrapped his arms around me.

**That ends the next chapter! Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	11. Happy birthday

**New chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 11: Happy birthday

Mal finally broke the kiss and everyone was staring at Mal in shock- including me.

"Hold on a sec,"Vito said, breaking the silence."You-"

"Love her? Yes. Problem?" Mal growled. My eyes widened and my heart started to beat way too fast. Did he really say that? After all these years...

"Uh... No! Not at all,"Vito answered, frightened. I felt I was split into two parts- one that wanted to fall into Mal's arms and kiss him, and one that wanted to give him the knee of justice. Instead, I just blushed and smiled shyly.

Manitoba stared at me in awe. "You like that wiley dingo?"

"I..." I was at a loss for words."I... Yes." I looked at the ground awkwardly.

"Kids these days and their dang love..." Chester muttered and said some other things under his breath.

"How romantic!" Svetlana gushed dreamily. "Mal has a lover!" I blushed._ This has got to be the most awkward and embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me, _I thought, my cheeks burning. Mal noticed my embarrassment.

"Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Mal snapped, glaring viciously at all of them. They all nodded, frightened, and dashed out of the room in no time flat. Mal rolled his eyes. "Cowards," he muttered. I smiled. Even if Mal was really mean to them, I'm glad he stood up for me and drove them away. They were kind of acting like my parents when they were with my friends-Really embarrassing.

"Mal... Is that really you?" I asked. He smirked.

"One and only," he said smugly. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear:"Happy birthday, Crystal." My eyes widened. That's when I realized- it must be past midnight, so the date has changed. That would mean it was May 22nd. My birthday.

"Mal... I can't believe you remembered!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him."I'm so happy..." Excitement filled me. Not only was I truely seventeen, the guy I hadn't seen in years remembered my birthday. It made all my anger go away.

"It was nothing. Being locked up for 3 years gave me a lot of time to think," Mal admitted."About you." Damn, Mal. You really know how to get to someone.

"I love you..." I whispered. I looked up towards him.

"Crystal, I'm sorry for everything I did to you," Mal said.

"It's... It's alright..." I said quietly. We leaned towards each other, and our lips joined.

...

"Oh, geez," I muttered as I woke up. It was my seventeenth birthday, May 22nd. My neck tingled, probably from last night... Heh, heh. My brow furrowed. _Wait a sec..._ I thought. _That would mean it wasn't "just a dream". _All of that really happened.

Mal was back. That has got to be the best birthday gift ever.

**And that's the end to yet another chapter! Hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be out soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Arrested

**New chapter now up! Enjoy, readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD. This is kinda pointless, considering you should all know that by now. Plus, this is a fanfiction so that should be pretty obvious.**

Chapter 12: Arrested

I was soooooo happy that day, probably freaking the crap out of everyone at school with all my excitement. I mean, I was wearing bright pink. Pink! I usually wore blacks, dark blues, grays, and sometimes light blues, but I was wearing pink today! That probably was enough to surprise fifty people.

"Someone took one too many M&Ms,"Josh muttered. Usually I'd just glare at him and get pretty pissed, but instead I just giggled, surprising Josh.

"No, silly! I haven't touched a single piece of candy all day!" I said gleefully.

"Well, are you excited that it's your birthday? Is that why you're so jumpy?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow. I hesitated for a moment. Should I tell him? Nah.

"Yep!" I squealed.

"You must really like the number seventeen then," Josh said, slightly unconvinced. "Last year you were sulking all day!" I shrugged his comment off and skipped away, probably scaring another fifty people. When I headed home, my head started hurting like nuts, so I leaned against a wall. And then it came.

*_flashback, age 13*_

_It was that day- the day the police arrested Mike... Or technically Mal. "Mike Smith, you are under arrest for the murder of Kaitlin Xu," One of the police officers said. Two others grabbed Mike's arms and handcuffed him._

_"Please! It wasn't me!" Mike cried._

_"Right..." The police officer mumbled. I could only stare and watch in shock. Then I noticed a mischievous grin grow on Mike's face, which was seriously un-Mike like. I heard him whisper in a dark voice-_

_"Tsk, tsk Mike. Framed for something you didn't do, but one of your alternate personalities did. But how are you going to explain that? They'll just throw you into a mental asylum if you tell them that. So now you're being arrested for killing a little girl and tearing the life of another girl up. Sucker..." No! Mal was in control, but he was pretending to be Mike! How were the police not hearing this? They dragged Mal off._

_"No!" I yelled, but they were already gone. Mal was gone._

_*end flashba_ck*

The headache finally went away, and I sighed in relief. I went back to being super hyper and scaring the hell out of everyone with my over-eagerness. That drove my crowd of paparazzi stalker girls away.:) I went home, and I celebrated my seventeenth birthday, getting a 3DS and some other stuff like money for my birthday(yay more video games!). I headed upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. I silently prayed that I would see Mal tonight again.

**And that's done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. Headaches and Tears

**New chapter up! Enjoy, everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Read disclaimer from previous chapter. That should explain some stuff.**

Chapter 13: Headaches and tears

I crashed into the ground."F*CK!" I yelled in pain._ Why can't I just appear here? Not be sent crashing into the ground!_ I thought in frustration. I looked up to the reddish-pink sky. I was back here... Wherever that was! I stood up, only to see a tower in the distance._ Please don't tell me that's where I've gotta go!_ I looked around for anyone, preferably Mal. There was no sign of anyone, so I guess I better get running.

...

I walked into the tower, and looked around, noticing a tall set of stairs spiraling to the top of the tower. "Aw, c'mon!" I yelled and started climbing.

About a million flights of stairs later...

I finally reached the top."Finally! *pant* "I exclaimed, breathing heavily. "This *pant* better be *pant pant* f*cking *pant* worth it. *pant pant*" I looked around, only to see a red button in the middle of the room. I walked up to it, and I was going to poke it until Mal decided to drop by.

"Don't touch it," he ordered, his voice cold and stern. Why did this seem familiar? I turned to face him. He scowled at me.

"That's a reset button," Mal growled."That would get rid of everything, putting you in charge of this body if you pressed it." _Somehow,_ I thought. "You wouldn't want Mike gone, would you? Or me? That would be unpleasant."

"S-sorry," I said, frightened. Mal's eyes softened. Aww... He's still the same! He's still that a**hole from before, as well as that same sweetheart, and as well as being that same bipolar d**k!

"It's OK," he said softly, immediately losing the stern tone in his voice. Yep. Definitely bipolar.

I smiled at him happily, causing his grin to disappear, and he sighed sadly, sitting on the ground. I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, Crystal. I wish I could see your beautiful face in real life," Mal said sadly as he ran a finger through my hair. "But I guess just seeing you here is fine enough." I couldn't help but feel sad for Mal. Then I remembered. I should probably tell him...

"Uh, Mal?" I asked nervously."So Mike is going to take part in Total Drama All Stars, right?" Mal nodded.

"Yes. That stupid TV show," Mal scoffed. "I'm only doing it for the money, but Mike doesn't even know I'm back, so he's probably doing it just to be reunited with his stupid girlfriend, Zoey." I brushed the fact that Mike had a girlfriend off.

"Anyways, well, you see..." My voice trailed off. "The host entered me into Total Drama All Stars, and he'll be sending me in on Episode Seven. So if you can take control before Episode Seven..." I grabbed both of his hands and looked straight into his black eyes. "We'll be together again." Mal pondered about this.

"So not only can I get that million dollars if I take control, I can also see you again," Mal said, summing it up. I nodded.

"Pretty-Ah!" Another headache came. But it seemed even worse than before. How is this happening? This isn't even supposed to happen!

"Crystal!" Mal exclaimed."What's going on?!" I yelled in pain, the headache growing worse and worse. My consciousness was slowly slipping away. I reached out for Mal.

"Mal..." I said weakly. Everything went black.

_*flashback, age 14*_

_It had been over a year since Mal was arrested, and he was finally going to be released today. I sat on a tree stump, waiting for Mal to come out. Mike instead walked out of juvie, and when I saw him, I hugged him._

_"Mike!" I exclaimed."I've missed you! But where's Mal?" Mike smiled, showing his gap between his teeth._

_"Don't worry, my personalities and I teamed up against Mal and beat him, so he won't be coming back."_

_"Mal's... Gone?" I asked. Mike nodded. As if things couldn't get worse, Mike said to me-_

_"And Crystal, I'm moving in two weeks." My eyes teared up and I dashed off. This can't be happening. My best friend is dead, my other friend is gone forever and the only guy left is moving away. I collapsed onto my bed, sobbing._

_"M-Mal..." I sobbed."W-Why? I loved you, yet you left me..."_

_*end flashback*_

"Crystal!" Mal exclaimed."Crystal, please wake up!" My eyes fluttered open.

"Mal...?" I whispered.

"What happened?" Mal asked. I couldn't tell him! My eyes widened and a tear slipped down my cheek. I curled up into a ball and started to cry. I let go everything I'd been holding up and started sobbing. Mal wrapped his arms around me, and I placed my head against his skinny yet muscular chest, listening to his heart beat(he had one?). I smiled faintly. I really liked this. When my tears ran out, I closed my eyes and fell asleep on his warm chest.

"See you soon," I whispered quietly.

**Wow! Longest chapter yet! And that's another chapter finished! Hope you liked this chapter, and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. KO

**Yay! More chapters! Enjoy! Just a note, this chapter isn't completely taking place at Crystal's view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 14: KO

It had been a couple months since Mal and I met again, and by now, I was preparing to go to the set of TDAS. Hopefully Mal found a way to gain control... It was my last day before I went, and I dragged my bag into the living room, only to be barricaded by confetti.

"Ok, I'm sick of being barricaded by confetti!" I said, TO'ed.

"Surprise!" Carolyn said."It's a surprise good-bye party!" I smiled, but it probably looked like I was wincing in pain.

"This is so-" Weird? Cool? Thoughtful? Stupid? "Awesome!" She grinned.

"I knew you'd like it!" Carolyn said, satisfied. She walked off happily. I examined the scene. It was basically decked out in blue, my favorite color. There were no signs of the creepy stalker papparazzi girls, which was good thing. I decided that I might as well as enjoy it, since I was leaving in a couple hours. Just a couple hours...

2 hours later...

"Are you excited?" Maddi asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. I headed towards the bathroom when I felt something hard hit my head, and my head crashed into the ground. Everything went black.

...

Mike dragged a rock into the confessional. He lifted the rock above his head, hoping that this was the key to fix his problem.

"I have to protect Zoey at all costs," he said. He closed his eyes and dropped the rock on his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked up to see a pink world.

"Where am I- Woah!" He tripped and fell, crashing into the ground. He looked to see what tripped him, and saw a chain attached to his legs... And that chain was attached to a rock. That rock looked similar to his thought to be gone personality. Mal. Mike's eyes widened.

"Oh no. Nonononono. NO!" Mike yelled, trapped in his own subconscious.

...

Mal opened his eyes, realizing he was back in control. He laughed evilly.

"Bravo, Mike," Mal said in his drastically darker voice, rubbing his hands together. "That should keep him quiet for awhile." He pushed his hair up and whistled In the Hall of the Mountain King (A/N: That's the tune right?), looking exactly like Mike. "Derr, I'm Mike!" He mocked, imitating Mike's voice perfectly. He laughed again. "Perfect." He walked out of the confessional, awaiting the arrival of a certain someone.

...

I woke up in a dark area. It was pitch black, and I couldn't see a thing. A million questions swarmed my head. _Where am I? What's going on? What happened? _I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened. Problem was, I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember anything. The worst question appeared in my head.

_Who am I? _I tried to remember something, anything, but all I could remember is my name and my age.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked, hoping someone would answer.

**Yeah. She has amnesia, which explains why she doesn't immediately recognize Mike, much less Mal. Hope you liked it, and the next one will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	15. Fighting

**New chapter is now up! Enjoy! Contains some events from my first story, a little more detailed though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

Chapter 15: Fighting

I groaned in frustration. Besides my name and age, I only remembered getting hit in the head. I guess that's how I lost my memory.

I leaned against a wall. I had... What was the word? I couldn't remember. Oh wait, amnesia. I had amnesia. The door opened, and a man walked in, turning on the lights.

"So our knock-out is awake!" The man said, giving me a flashy smile. I glared at him.

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically.

"So, ready?" He asked. I looked at him blankly. He laughed. "Oh yeah, forgot you had amnesia."

"How'd you know?" I asked, confused.

"We had a doctor check up on you," He explained. "Said you had amnesia. But he also said you'd be better without your memories." My eyes widened.

"How'd I better without my memory?!" I cried. He shrugged.

"I dunno, I'm not the doctor. But you'd better get ready! You're joining the competition in an hour! Chris McLain, out!" He walked away.

"No, wait!" I yelled. "What competition?" I could hear his voice, but it was very faint.

"Oh, and please don't sue!" Chris said. That doesn't answer my question!

I sighed and saw a mirror. I walked up to it; maybe seeing myself would help regain my memory. I wore no makeup at all, that I didn't mind, and I had a scar under my lower lip. How did that get there? I still couldn't remember. My outfit consisted of a navy blue shirt, baggy jeans, gray sneakers, and a blue hat. I liked it. My hair was long and black, and bangs were poking out from my hat, which were dyed dark blue. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, letting loose strands of hair fall out. I smiled, satisfied with my look.

I spent my time trying to remember something, but I still got nothing. Hopefully I'd regain my memory soon. An intern walked into the room.

"You're up," he said. "You ready?" I sighed.

"No," I spat bitterly. I probably was really mean to him, but I was honestly too frustrated to care. The intern shrugged.

"Sorry, Chris's orders," he pressed a button and the platform below me shot me up in no time flat. I ended up in a boxing arena.

"Meet our new competitor, Crystal!" Chris said, pointing to me. My eyes widened.

"Your new what?!" I exclaimed. Chris held up what looked like a contract. I rolled my eyes.

I stood across from a guy with spiky hair and dark circles under his eyes. He had a mischievous grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow and grinned, trying to look tough, considering I was probably a bad fighter.

"Crystal and Mike, commence battling!" Chris announced. His name was Mike? For some reason, my gut didn't believe this guy's name was Mike. I started into his black eyes with dark circles around him (Either he needs more sleep or he wears eyeliner).

"Who are you, shady?" I asked, trying to tick him off. I think it worked, considering his black eyes narrowed.

"And who are you calling shady?" Mike snapped. I smirked. I decided to follow my gut and said smugly-

"Why you, Mike! If that is your real name." I heard gasps from a redhead and a punk. Was Mike really not this guy's real name? Lucky guess, considering I had just lost all my memory.

"Yawn," Chris said, bored. "Less talking, more punching!" Mike's eyes glinted devilishly.

"Enough chitter-chatter, let's get this over with!" His high-pitched cheery voice was replaced by a darker... More malevolent voice. My eyes widened. This can't be good. He threw a few punches at me and threw me out of the ring. Literally. He lifted me above his head.

"Let go!" I cried, flailing my arms, trying to get down. Mike(?) smirked.

"My pleasure." He threw me out of the ring, sending me crashing into the ground.

"Hey, are you OK?" The redhead asked. I smiled and got up.

"I've faced worse," I said. I couldn't remember anything that was worse, but I was positive I had faced worse. "I mean, look at my scar!" I joked, pointing to my lower lip. She smiled uneasily.

"And that's a point for the Heroic Hamsters!" Chris announced.

"Great. Can I go now?" I asked, brushing myself off.

"Nope!" Chris ordered. "You get to join the Heroes! Isn't that fun?"

"You mean those guys?" I asked, pointing to the redhead, the punk, a purple-haired girl covered in bruises, and Mike. "Including the guy who tried killing me 5 seconds ago?" Chris nodded happily. I opened my mouth to say something, but I just sighed. No point in arguing.

Because I was probably already toast, with extra butter on top.

**That's the end to chapter 15!** **Sad to say this, but this story's coming to an end soon, probably in another 1-3 chapters. Anyways, hope you liked it, and the next one will be up soon! It's an extra scene I never put in the actual story, but it will explain some stuff. See ya!**

** -Mudkip**


	16. An extra scene

**Ok, here's the new chapter! Enjoy, everyone! This chapter is a scene I never put in the first story, since I felt it might make more sense in this story. No one knew about Crystal's problem yet, so it seemed more suitable here.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!**

Chapter 16: An extra scene

I learned everybody's names during the challenge. The punk was Duncan, the redhead was Zoey, the purple-haired girl was Sierra, and then there was Mike. Something about him didn't seem right. For example, that drastic voice change. I pushed my suspicions aside for later times. All in all, our team lost thanks to Courtney and Gwen's heart-warming scene, who were on the Villainous Vultures. We were headed towards the elimination ceremony when Mike approached me.

"Uh... Hey Crystal!" He said awkwardly and smiled, showing a gap between his two front teeth. "Sorry about y'know, almost killing you." I smiled back at him. I didn't want him to think that I was another one of those unforgiving mean girls.

"It's cool. Like I said, I've faced worse. I.e when I got my scar," I replied.

"How did you get that anyways?" He asked. My brow furrowed and my smile disappeared. That's a really sucky question.

"I... Don't remember," I said apologetically. "It happened a long time ago."

"Ok..." Mike said, looking a little confused.

"And losing all of my memory doesn't help me remember either," I muttered, hoping no one would hear. Unfortunately, Mike heard. Mike's smile disappeared all together.

"Wait... You lost all your memories?" Mike asked. "You have amnesia?" I shrugged.

"Guess so," I said. " But it's no biggie. I guess I can deal." Mike still seemed unconvinced.

"Why-" I cut him off with a glare.

"Look, would you stop asking me questions?" I snapped.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I took a deep breath and sighed, regaining my temper.

"Sorry. To be honest, it is a big deal. I can't remember anything," I said sadly."I mean, beside my name and age and how I lost my memory, I can't remember a single thing. Like where I live, who my friends were, if I had a boyfriend, and if I did, who that guy was. You get what I mean, right?" Mike nodded.

"It must be tough not remembering anything," he said sympathetically, a sad look on his face.

"It pretty much is. Could you do me a favor? Please don't tell anyone," I said. "Someone might use this against me."

"Secret's safe with me," he promised.

"Thanks, Mike," I walked ahead of him.

"Oh, and Crystal?" Mike said. I turned and faced him.

"Yeah?" I asked. What now?

"If anyone asks about your scar, you can just say a knife cut you," Mike offered.

"Thanks, that would help," I said sweetly and gave him a quick, friendly hug. I walked off to the campfire, humming happily (don't ask me what tune. I don't remember.). It was nice to know my secret was safe with someone I could trust... Right?

**That's a wrap! So, remember how I said that this story will be coming to an end soon? I kinda lied. I'm putting a poll up quickly after this is uploaded asking if you want me to extend this story or not. How will I extend it? It's a secret.;) But it's up to you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next(maybe last) chapter will be up soon! Review if you want and vote on the poll!**

**-Mudkip**


	17. Aw, coconuts!

**Ok, new chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 17: Aw, coconuts!

Mmkay... So you guys want me to continue the story, so let's go on!

The next morning...

I still couldn't get Mike's voice change out of my head. No teenager should be able to drop their voice 5 octaves. Then again, no teenager should be able to lift me above their head. Especially with arms like Mike's, I'm surprised he could pack such a hard punch, much less lift me above his head. I had bruises on my arms and on my stomach, right where Mike had punched me. Maybe I should have worn a longer sleeved shirt to cover the injuries on my arms, considering some people were giving me worried looks.

Anyways, it's odd how such weird things can cause a series of events that make life about 100% more interesting. Take my case. A coconut.

The challenge was a boat race, and I arrived at the dock just in time to see "Mike" destroy 90% of the remaining boats, hopping onto the last one. I jumped in with him, without him noticing. And then the coconut comes in and screws EVERYTHING up.

"Coconut alley?" "Mike" asked, his voice just as dark as before. His hair was now covering one if his eyes. A series of coconuts fell, one of them crashing into his head. "Ow!" I couldn't help but start laughing. Unfortunately "Mike" noticed me and his eyes widened.

"Crystal?" He asked, keeping the dark voice. I wiped away an imaginary tear with my finger. I contained my laughing for a bit a said sarcastically-

"You're looking a bit goth today, Mike. I hope the events of life aren't getting you down. That would be ever so tragic." I went back to laughing.

"It's _Mal_," he growled. I stopped laughing all together and my eyes widened. Mal? Why did that sound familiar...

"Mal, huh?" I asked, interested. Mal realized what he said and in no time flat, he places a fist under my chin.

"If you value your life, you BETTER not tell anyone," he threatened. I shrugged and smirked, trying to mask any traces of fear.

"Sure," I said. A series of emotions passed through his face, and he pushed his hair up and went back to drive the boat.

A bit later, Mal saved Zoey from a bunch of piranhas, and we were nearing the finish line... Or technically buoy.

"Guys! We're getting close!" I leaned over the rim to point in the distance, only to get pushed into the water somehow (*cough*Mal*cough*).

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and swam to the dock and tried to push myself up onto dock, only to be shaken off by an explosion.

"Rrgh..." I mumbled and tried to climb the dock again. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. Unfortunately, that someone grabbed the wrong spot on my arm. I winced in pain.

"Ow! Watch the bruises!" I yelped. I got to my feet on the dock. I could hear Chris yelling "NO! MY COTTAGE!" in the background. I guess that's why there was an explosion. I looked up and saw the guy who helped me up. Alejandro, the handsome Latino who was originally on the villain's team until the merge. I huffed.

"Thanks," I mumbled, rubbing my arm.

"My pleasure," he cooed. He kissed my hand. I raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure that wasn't called for. I walked off to join the others, Alejandro following me. In the end, Duncan got eliminated for blowing up Chris's cottage (Technically mansion). And this all began with a coconut.

Aw, coconuts.

**Hope you don't mind that I'm just continuing the story this way! Hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	18. Absentminded feelings

**Wow! This story's getting long! Anyways, new chapter up! So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: this is pointless, but I don't own.**

Chapter 18: Absentminded feelings

"Crystal?" Zoey asked. I looked up to her. It was the day after I had my little encounter with Mal, and my thoughts have been pretty jumbled since then.

"Whatcha need?" I responded.

"You've been zoning out ever since last night," Zoey said, a worried look coming across her face. "You OK?"

"Of course she is!" Courtney answered for me across the room. "If there was something wrong with her, I would've known! After all, I am a C.I.T.!"

I smirked. "You learn something new every day." Courtney huffed and went back to talking to Gwen.

"Anyhoo, I'm fine, Zoey," I comforted. Zoey's worried expression disappeared.

"Oh, good," she said with relief. I replayed the moments that happened yesterday in my mind for about the umpteenth time. Specifically the time when I met Mal. Was it cruel to laugh at him getting hit in the head by a coconut? It was pretty funny. Then again-

"You're zoning out again!" Zoey said, this time with a teasing tone in her voice.

"Hmph," I muttered, a smile curling up on my lips. Anyways, ever since yesterday, only one question was in my head. _Why does Mal seem so familiar?_ I sighed. Why did he? I only gained one memory from my past so far, and it was pretty weird. It also seemed pretty recent. I was kissing a guy. That itself wasn't weird, but the weird part was the guy I kissed looked exactly like...

Mal.

*Fast forward a couple hours...*

"Ugh, you are such a cruel, sick psycho!" I yelled at Mal. I was furious at him for almost killing Cameron, the scrawny brainiac. Now most of the bones in Cam's body were broken, and he was stuck in a bubble to heal, so he ended up getting eliminated. Mal grinned in a vicious and maybe a bit perverted way.

"Your cute when you're mad," was all he said. My eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed. He seriously couldn't! Could Mal really be..? Before I could finish the thought, Mal pressed his lips against mine and my mind went blank.

To say I was shocked is an understatement. When he let go, I could feel my cheeks heating up, but I just glared at him.

"Love you, Crystal," he cooed. What should I do now? Walk away? Kiss him back? Slap him? Knee his groin? I didn't want to seem so harsh, and without thinking my eyes softened and I gave Mal a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Love you too," I whispered. I walked off, my eyes staring at the night sky. Was this really how I felt about Mal?

... Yes.

**That's the end to another chapter! Hope you liked it, and the next chapter will be up soon! Till then, see ya!**

**-Mudkip**


	19. Just another night

**New chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

Chapter 19: Just another night

It was after the elimination ceremony of the ice cream challenge, in which Courtney got eliminated. I was pretty glad about that, since she was a pain in my butt. Anyways, I sat on the cabin steps, reading a book. After a bit, I heard whistling in the forest. My suspicious instincts kicked in, and being the idiot I am, I decided to follow the sound. Just like I thought, it was Mal walking through the forest._ What's he doing now?_ I continued to follow Mal until he stopped walking, and I did too.

"Let me ask you a question, Crystal- do you not trust me?" Mal growled.

"Huh?" I responded, shocked.

"I know you're always been following me wherever I go- the boat, the mine, and now here (A/N: read the first story to know what he's talking about!). So let me ask you- Do you not trust me?" Mal asked again.

"You should know the answer to that by now- I don't," I answered, thinking of him beating me up in the boxing ring, pushing me into the water, him almost framing Al for the vote rig, him almost dropping a giant rock on me, him making Cam kiss Courtney, him almost killing Cam, him kidnapping me in my sleep, turning into "Svetlana", jumping onto Al's legs, revealing Courtney's chart to Gwen and Scott, and all the footage I saw of him breaking everybody's stuff, rigging the votes, and all the stuff he did when he took control during the night time challenge. Knowing Mal, he was probably going to steal the million dollar prize next. Or sink Camp Wawanawkwa. Or kill Chris.

"Hmmph," Mal mumbled. "Well, now that you're here, wanna walk with me? It beats stalking me." I shrugged.

"Sure," I answered and walked up to him. "For an evil villain like you, you're really not that bad."

"Maybe to you," Mal said coolly. "Because to everyone else I'm the spawn of the devil."

"Maybe," I said quietly, looking away from Mal. I could see why people thought that, but my heart refused to think like the others. Mal placed an arm around me, and I smiled. He was right, this does beat following him around.

"Why are you out here anyways?" I asked. Mal shrugged.

"I'm just out for a walk," Mal answered simply. "I don't always have to be plotting something." Most likely not true.

"Yeah. Sure," I said sarcastically.

"Still don't trust me, hmm?" Mal asked. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't told anyone about you and your 'condition'."

"Well, that's a good thing. Thanks, Mal," I said gratefully.

Mal grinned. "Anytime." I tilted my head to face him. Why was he acting so... Nice? I yawned, mainly because I was still tired from last night's "adventure". Mal raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not _that _boring, am I?" Mal asked playfully.

"No, it's just that I'm still tired from last night," I said crossly. Mal chuckled.

"Oh yeah. You are cute when you sleep," Mal said. I rolled my eyes.

"Stalker," I muttered.

"Not really," I could here him say under his breath. He looked up and placed his hair back up to Mike's spiky style. "Well, we're back at the cabins," he said in Mike's voice. "Goodnight, Crystal." I smiled.

"Goodnight."

**Yay! Fluff! Anyways, hope you liked it and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	20. The night before

**New chapter up! Enjoy, everybody! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own!**

Chapter 20: The night before

Go another day, and I'm in the final two. With _Mal_. I sighed and leaned my head against a tree. For a normal person, I'd be happy an cheery and devising a plan to win the million, but this is Mal we're talking about. He'd probably be willing to shove me off a cliff and to the end of my life if that meant winning the million dollars. But I wasn't scared of that, I was scared of what Mal might do to the others. Obviously Chris would bring the ex-contestants to cheer us on or maybe help us along the way, and I was afraid Mal might... Kill them. He hadn't been hesitant to kill Zoey, Cameron, or Alejandro, and he probably wasn't going to hesitate to kill the others either if they got in the way. I shivered at the thought. None of them deserved to die, not even the ones I didn't like very much. I continued to think about a hundred things that could go wrong until I heard that charming yet terrifying sound- whistling. No. No. Nononono-

"You weren't hiding, were you?" Mal said, a playful tone in his voice. Not buying it.

"Hey Mal," I muttered bitterly, not meeting his gaze. I didn't want him to see the pained look in my eyes. _So nice of you to join me. Care to push me into the water? Again?_ I thought to myself. One thing led to another, and now I'm spending the night with Mal. Is my hat worth it? I can always buy a new one when I get home._  
_

_Or when I win..._

...

_Man, he's seriously bipolar, _I thought when Mal opened a door for me to the spa hotel. I looked around. I never noticed how fancy this place was, considering the last time I was here it was completely dark. I clutched the surprisingly small DVD in my jacket pocket, just in case if I needed to threaten Mal or anything. Nothing serious.

We talked for a bit and for some reason I had to bring up the question that was making me give Mal the cold shoulder. "Mal?" I asked softly. He smirked.

"Yes? What's bothering you so much that it's making you give me the cold shoulder?" Mal responded smugly. _Asshat,_ I thought annoyingly. I could say it out loud, but this is a kid show, people.

"Tomorrow... On the final challenge... If it meant me dying... Would you let me die if it meant taking the million for yourself?" I asked quietly. Mal frowned at me and his piercing black eyes narrowed even more. I winced, afraid that he was probably going to punch me or something. _Ugh... me and my stupid mouth, _I thought. _Curiosity killed the cat... Or this time Crystal. _I was right- he gave me a swift punch to my face. I cringed from the pain and I got extremely POed._  
_

"You ASSHAT!" I yelled at him, ignoring the burning pain in my cheek. Tears sprang in my eyes. "God, why do I even love you? I ask you a simple question an I get a fist to the face!" I jumped up, ready to leave this stupid place.

"Meh. You've called me worse," Mal said calmly with a shrug. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him.

"I've only known you for a week! How could I have called you worse?!" I exclaimed, my voice wavering with anger. "What does that mean?!" He stayed silent. In no time flat, I lifted him by the shirt from his sitting position, so he would look at me.

"Answer me, Mal!" I yelled at him. "What. The. Hell. Does. That. Mean?" A small tear slipped down my cheek. Mal sighed.

"If you fucking let go of my shirt, I'll tell you," he growled. I let go of him, and he glared at me.

"Fine. You want answers to all your fucking questions? Then I'll tell you," Mal said. "You think you've only known me for a week, haven't you? Well you're wrong. Thanks to your stupid amnesia, you don't remember a thing! And your stupid problem is so fucked up, you can't even remember me!" My expression changed from anger to dismay.

"Yeah. You're surprised, aren't you? We've known each other for about four years, not including the time I've been fucking locked up!" He spat angrily. "And even if I did hurt you back then, that never changed the fact that I loved you! And you loved me as well! But thanks to you and your goddamn amnesia, you've been hating me ever since I beat you up in the boxing ring! You say you love me now, but I can tell you're lying!" My eyes narrowed.

"You think it's my fault I have amnesia? You think I wanted this? You think I wanted to join this goddamn show? Well I didn't!" I retorted.

"I heard that!" Chris yelled, his voice coming through the wall.

"And you think I hate you? I don't! Even after all you've done to me and the others, I still love you! You are a cruel, heartless douchebag, but I still love you! Why can't you understand?" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. I wiped away some tears. "I-I still remember the time when you cut me with a knife, and the time you killed my best friend, but I don't care! I still have a feeling for you, and that feeling is love." My voice grew shakier by the word. His expression softened.

"Oh God, Crystal. You remember those times?" Mal asked quietly, worry in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Only those two, you bipolar jackass," I snapped. "Sometimes I do wish I never loved you, that I could hate you, that I would be willing to kill you, but I can't. I know that you love me back, but I doubt you know a single thing about me. I doubt you care." Mal shook his head.

"You're wrong again. I know your birthday is May 22nd, 1996. I know your favorite color is ultramarine, the color of your bangs. I know you hate makeup and could care less about your looks, yet you still look amazing. I know you love video games, especially fighting games and RPGs like-" I pressed my lips against Mal's, cutting him off. I let go, smiling ear to ear, eyes shining with happiness.

"Chris is probably recording this right now, so before you can reveal anything else, I just wanted to give you that," I said. A sad look came across my face, and I sighed. "Geez Mal, I'm so sorry." I glanced at the clock. It was getting pretty late. Mal shrugged, even though I could tell he was happy from the kiss.

"S'okay. And to answer your first question, Crystal, I would never give up you if that meant winning the million," Mal replied. A mischievous grin grew on his face. "But I'm still going to win." I rolled my eyes.

"It's getting late, Mal. I should go." I leaned in to kiss Mal's cheek but instead Mal wrapped his arms around me and stole a kiss from me. When I got up, my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep. Like literally fell.

**Wow! This is my longest chapter yet, which is why it took a while! Anyhoo, hope you liked it and the next one will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	21. Almost dying

**New chapter up! Enjoy, people!**

**Warning: Contains spoilers for the actual story, so if you want it ruined, go ahead. Keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Chapter 21: Almost dying

I woke up in the girl's side of the spa hotel, my face still wet from crying. I smiled. These beds are really comfy. I looked down at my clothes. _Oh crap_. I thought. _I'm still_ _wearing the_ _same clothes as yesterday_! Well, it's not as bad as waking up in my PJs and wondering how I got in them. Anyways, I dashed out before anyone could see me and went into the cabin, changing into some new clothes. Soon enough, Chris announced our final challenge's destination, and Mal and I were now headed there. I sighed, waiting to see what deadly fun Chris had in store for us today.

...

So, we were on the third moat, the one with swamp water. Mal had already sent Gwen and Cam off the moat, and I have no idea what happened to Heather and Alejandro, Mal's helpers. He tackled me and Zoey into the water. I tried to struggle away from him, but he held a bone-crushing grip on both of my wrists. I cringed in pain. I would have screamed, but I was losing air and my consciousness fast. I was in panic.

_No! Mal said he wouldn't kill me, not even for a million dollars! _A terrible thought appeared in my head.

_... Was he lying? That would really suck._

The last thing I saw was Mal's eyes widen and I blacked out.

...

Mal charged towards Mike, and Mike just held his hand up, getting ready to get rid of Mal. For good. My eyes widened.

"Nooooo!" I yelled, tackling Mike before he could lay a finger on Mal. I pinned him down to the ground, breathing heavily. Who knew tackling could be such hard work?

"Don't kill him!" I ordered. "Evil or not, no person deserves to die!" Ok... Not the best choice of words, but when you're all panicky, you don't know what to say.

After a lot of begging, Mike was still hesitant. A tear fell him down and landed on the ground.

"Please don't get rid of him," I begged, rivers of tears falling down my cheeks. Mike sighed, and hesitated before deciding on not to kill Mal.

"Oh, thank God!" I said happily, getting off of Mike and hugged Mal. Mal wrapped his arms around me and grinned.

"I... Don't know what to say," Mal said, his face flushed. Honestly, I was too happy to make a joke at his expense or even care. Tears of joy fell down my cheek.

"No funny business, OK?" I asked. He smirked.

"Anything for you," he promised. I smiled and my eyes fluttered shut, and soon enough, our lips joined. I didn't care that Mike was staring at us in awe, or that Mal's bangs were sticking to my still damp face and tickling my cheek a little, but I only cared that Mal was still here, and we were together. He still loved me, and I still loved him.

No kiss had ever tasted sweeter.

**Awww! Yep. It's official. I definitely like my version better then the actual version. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and the finishing chapters will be up soon!**

**-Mudkip**


	22. A win and a loss

**It's the final chapter! Enjoy, readers!**

**Warning: MORE SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way!**

Chapter 22: A win and a loss

"Crystal!"

"The lawyers aren't gonna be happy..."

"She's dead?!"

"It's my fault..."

"Mike! No it's not!"

"Guys! Look! She's breathing!"

"Oh good..."

"Let's hope she doesn't sue..."

"Chris!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Hmm?" I muttered as my eyes opened. I looked around and saw Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Gwen, and Chris looking at me. I grinned, showing them that I was OK. "Well! I'm not dead. That's the high point for the day!" I raised an eyebrow at Mike, and he smiled at me. I smiled back. Oh, good. Relief filled me. I leaped to my feet.

"Let's go grab that million! See ya, and good luck!" I exclaimed and dashed towards the ladder. When I climbed to the top and saw Chef with his meatball bazooka, with Mike at the top as well. I dashed faster than him and pulled the victory sword out of the stone.

"And Crystal wins Total Drama All Stars!" Chris announced. "She wins one million dollars!"

"I won!" I exclaimed. "IwonIwonIwonIwon!" I started jumping up and down, beaming with happiness. Chris handed the case with a million dollars in it to me and went to talk with his lawyers over the phone. A bit later, the ground started shaking.

"Uh... Chef? What did you use to make this?" Cameron asked nervously.

"A fracking machine," Chef answered, confused.

"You can't say that on TV!" Gwen cried.

"You can't use that on an island this small!" Cam exclaimed.

"W-why?" Chris wondered nervously. "What's the worse thing that could happen?" Cam's eyes widened.

"THE ISLAND IS SINKING!" He yelled. Everyone screamed. I gasped. That can't be good.

In no time flat, we were all sitting on the mess hall, floating among the remains of the island.

Camp Wawanawkwa had sank. I looked around at the remains. I actually would miss this place. I sighed. Zoey placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be ok," she comforted. "You won, anyways!" I smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, I know. I should have let Mike win," I admitted. Mike grinned.

"It's ok, Crystal!" Mike said in his high-pitched voice. I smiled, happy to know the real Mike was back, even if I did love Mal. I felt something poke out of my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a slightly drenched and crumpled picture of me and Mal when we were younger... At least I think it was Mal. Either that, or my friends are really goth like him. I raised an eyebrow and then gasped. So this is what he meant! We did know each other from before! I stuffed the picture back into my pocket.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"Just a picture," I replied calmly. I sighed and stared at the now setting sun, thinking about my life.

A life that was really messed up.

**And that's a wrap to yet another story! She did have a pretty weird life!**

**Crystal: Hey! You're the one wrote it that way!**

**Mudkip: Hush. You're breaking the fourth wall. At least be glad I made you win.**

**Crystal: *sigh* Yeah, you're right.**

**Mudkip: sign off for me, will ya?**

**Crystal: Fine. Hope you liked it, and leave a review if you want!**

**Mudkip: the next story, the sequel will be up soon! Spoiler alert- it's gonna be called So we Meet... Yet Again. You can kinda guess what it's about.**

**Crystal and Mudkip: See ya!**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
